Never confuse you
by Bella Reveuse
Summary: What happens when stefan finds out elena isnt a virgin like she claimed to be. *LEMONS* ElenaXDamonXStefan


**A.N. soo I got this idea totally randomly and decided to right about it. ElenaXStefan**

" Ahhh!"Elena screamed as she hit her climax. "Elena." Damon grunted soon after.

Elena hadn't planned for this to happen, her first time was supposed to be with Stefan.

What would he do when he found out she wasn't a virgin. She had told him just two weeks ago that she was.

She hadn't planned on having sex with Damon, she loved Stefan, but when Damon kissed her all her plans were forgotten.

" Damon," Elena said finally making up her mind.

" You won't tell Stefan about this, you have to let me tell him or he will never forgive either one of us.

" Of course Elena." Damon said smoothly whilst putting his clothes back on.

" And I am still with Stefan." She declared firmly. " I love him, and this was a mistake, im still his."

" You may believe that Elena, but I know your mine, and once you realize it too we will be together instead of you and my pathetic little brother."

Damon leapt out Elena's window angrily. She didn't know how she was going to tell Stefan but she had to before Damon did.

The next Evening…

" Come In Elena." Stefan said gladly opening the door for her.

" Stefan… we need to…mmph!" Elena was cut off by Stefan crushing his lips to hers. Not hurting her but eagerly.

So she did what any normal girl would do when her boyfriend kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Stefan swung Elena into his arms wedding style and ran at vampire speed up the stairs and to his room.

He laid her on the bed and climbed over top her and resumed kissing her.

Elena kissed back, loving how right it felt to be kissing Stefan it felt like he was kissing away everything that happened with Damon.

It wasn't long before all their clothes were off and Stefan was atop Elena with his member positioned at her entrance. He wasn't as long as Damon but was still about 8 inches and was wider.

Stefan looked up at Elena silently asking for her permission. She nodded to him and he slowly slid himself into her.

He was about halfway in when he stopped and looked up at Elena questioningly.

" You told me you were a virgin." He said sternly.

" I was…." Elena whispered back. " I…I wanted to tell you but everything just happened so fast and it was so wonderful I didn't want to ruin it."

" Who." Stefan asked blankly.

"Damon…" Elena whispered. Stefan pulled himself out of her got off the bed and ran to the other side of the room.

" Stefan." Elena said sadly getting up and wrapping the blanket around herself.

" Stay away from me." Stefan said angrily. " But Stefan im sorry." Elena said with tears brimming her eyes.

" WHY?" Stefan roared. " why Elena? How could you do this to me and with my own brother! It would be different if it had been matt, I would have understood…but Damon? Why Elena?"

" I don't know Stefan… I don't even know how it happened the only part I remember is believing that you and I were making love but waking up next to Damon…" She said softly.

" He compelled you? How?" Stefan asked suddenly feeling differently. " I didn't have my necklace because I was going to bed." Elena said solemly.

" Elena im sorry." Stefan said walking up to her feeling horrible for running from her in the first place.

"This changes everything" Stefan said before taking Elena into his arms. " Im going to kill him."

"Stefan, wait." Elena pleaded. " Make love to me, please purify me of Damon and show me how much better you are than he." Elena said her voice becoming husky and seductive.

Stefan looked at Elena and picked her up and he carried her to the bed vampire speed.

It wasn't long before Stefan was atop Elena again ready to resume his place. " Im going to make sure you never mistake the two of us again." Stefan said huskily before thrusting himself to the hilt inside Elena.

"Stefan!" Elena cried out immediately. Stefan didn't even begin slow. He pulled out and thrusted back in again.

He repeated this thrusting faster each time until Elena was screaming his name. She was so close and he could feel it. So he picked her up and sat her on his lap thrusting into her faster and harder. " Did he fuck you like this?"

" huh Elena? Did he?" " N…no!" she screamed " Don't stop! Ohh Stefan!" Stefan continued to ram into her feeling his own climax coming.

To make sure she came before he, Stefan reached between the two of them rubbing elena's clit furiously.

" STEFANNN!" Elena screamed as she came violently. " Elena!" Stefan cried not long after. He collapsed beside her breathing heavily even though he didn't even need to breathe.

" I will never confuse you." Elena said meaningfully. And kissed Stefan deeply. " Never"

THE END

**PLEASSSE REVIEW!**


End file.
